


The Hotest Sex Ever

by NimuTrollshuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Caution, Crack, Crack with no meaning, Explicit Sexual Content, Hot Sex, I swear im not a murderer, Its just me being a fucking retard, Its not even fanfiction, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, This is probably THE worst fanfic ever written, dont take this seriously, its a joke, somebody stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimuTrollshuu/pseuds/NimuTrollshuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hotest fanfiction ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They fucked.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

A fork? Kinky ;)


	3. Chapter 3

DO THE HOKEY POKEY BITCH


	4. Chapter 4

I'll frost your toaster strudle, baby mmmm yeeeeh


	5. Chapter 5

the swelling in my loins, my turgid shaft, my sinewy length is turning into a fucking pegasus


	6. Chapter 6

sharpie in pooper?


	7. Chapter 7

DAT creAMY BluEberrY yogHuRT hOOHOHhoHohhhooo


	8. Chapter 8

CHEW KOK LONG


	9. Chapter 9

saatann roccccx mah cocccx


	10. Chapter 10

how dare you ramit inma ashol


	11. Chapter 11

That's some nice 100% anus beef if ya now wat I mean a too pool loop polio pool pool polio


	12. Chapter 12

Imma eat dat french booty like groceries bone apple tea oui oui oui bonjour honhonhonhonhonhonhon *moustache twirl* *fedora tip* mmmmm yesssa


	13. Chapter 13

i was feelin horny bat nao I jus wanna eat spogooter an pienaplle wit some qcombr I wan an straebureh milshak bcs it brings all the boys to da yard and der like IS BETTE THAT YOUR S DANRING IS BETTOR DAY YORS I CAN TEEECH YA BG UR I GHAVE TONCHARSHE


	14. Chapter 14

I cried, masturbated, cried and then masturbated again


	15. Chapter 15

That's one hot ass pea shooter you got there, wanna gimme your peacock.?????? ;))))))


	16. Chapter 16

Ya know I iguana tap it, but I got some repile dysfunction. :(((


	17. Chapter 17

Does Viktor Nikiforov is gay?


	18. Chapter 18

Spogooer tastes like the rat fucking blends in with anxiety fucking Pegasus ass pea shooter you so hot but I'm fat


	19. Chapter 19

Life has not made me Jesus. I need to build a wall and then I need to stop stinking on a three hour stroked man most moist his neck beard. Braids area ain't fun to da yard and I had a wall against people and other men but I'm fat and lack toast and tolerant. Fuck you so hard.


	20. Chapter 20

Choke me coachie omg I need Jesus


	21. Chapter 21

Life is grabbing me by the balls and I think I kinda like it ;)))))))))))))))


	22. Chapter 22

You baguette looking motherfucker ram that bracelet looking pastry in my bologna grinder you little fucking bitch.


	23. Chapter 23

Chocolate milk is just a cows diarrhea. Think about it.


	24. Chapter 24

my fleshy punching bags are not fit to be near you. I will keep them, store them in my greasy moist neck beard and feed them to the rats lying between my fat rolls. if anyone tries to touch them I will sit on your fucking face and choke you don't fight me I'm dangerous mate


	25. Chapter 25

if anybody calls me ugly I'll vogue my ugly ass up to them and smack them with my floppy seaweed hand


	26. Chapter 26

Yuri Katsudon and Viktor Nikifuckyou are destined for marriage god bless their pure homo souls.


	27. Chapter 27

Does Jesus Christ is dead?


	28. Chapter 28

The hottest people are either taken, gay or kidnapped, gagged and bound in my fucking closet shhhhhhhhh


	29. Chapter 29

I dun diddly gone funk you so hard yo ass gone be seein jesus


End file.
